


Hunter Lifted His Fingers off the Smooth Keys of the Piano...

by iamfandom



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: Fluffy, Song writing, inspiring, invisible, we are not invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfandom/pseuds/iamfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a ficlete I made after being inspired by the story Hunter told about his writing of "Invisible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Lifted His Fingers off the Smooth Keys of the Piano...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a true event and a true person. The song "Invisible" belongs to Hunter Hayes and Atlantic Records.

Hunter lifted his fingers off the smooth keys of the grand piano and picked up the pencil sitting tranquil on the top of the instrument to scratch down a few lyrics.

_Trust the one who’s been where you are wishin’ all it was was sticks and stones…_

He sat for minutes thinking about that same line until writing the next. He took his time drawing out each word, making it sure it was just right. Making sure it was the perfect puzzle piece to go in that exact spot.

After hours of sitting in the small, warm room on the wooden bench of the piano, he had finally written a small bout of lyrics. He looked it over one last time before putting the pencil down and laying his fingers on the white keys.

Improvising a bit, he played out a few notes on the piano until he finally got the right sound; a soft, hopeful string of notes that fit well with the soft and hopeful words written out on the lone piece of paper.

The young musician took a deep breath before softly singing out the words while letting his fingers dance along the keys. He smiled slightly to himself while singing these beautiful lines, happy with the smooth flowing song being formed from the few sentences and chords played by the piano.

After repetitively playing the same refrain, he put verses and bridge to it. After hours of thought and improvising, he believed that he had perfected the song he had just written.

Starting with a few chords for an introduction into the song, he sung out the tune he had created. After reaching the first refrain, emotion started to build up behind his words. He belted out each and every line, feeling every word in his heart.

By the end of the song, he had tears in his eyes. Hunter didn’t usually cry during his writing sessions, but there was something about this song; something that made it different from all his other songs. It touched him more personally than the rest.

This song wouldn’t just touch the young musician’s heart, but the hearts of many others that would sit for hours listening to it.

He grabbed the sheet of paper and took it up to his band. The song was recorded and the demo was sent out.

~

The young musician stood ready behind the large stage. He could hear the cheers and movement of people just beyond the thin wall. Bouncing up and down, he waited anxiously and full of energy.

He was ready. Ready to give the words he had dug from the pits of his heart to the audience out in the theater, and to the audience sitting on their couches at home.

One of the men backstage gave him the thumbs up and he headed onto the stage and took a seat at the wooden bench of the piano.

He took a deep breath, and started playing his song.

 _Crowded hallways are the loneliest places for outcasts and rebels_  
Or anyone who just dares to be different  
And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is  
But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
Oh, but listen for a minute

 _Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones_  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
You're not invisible  
Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be  
Invisible  
Oh, invisible

 _So your confidence is quiet_  
To them quiet looks like weakness but you don't have to fight it  
Cause you're strong enough to win without the war  
Every heart has a rhythm, let yours beat out so loudly  
That everyone can hear it, yeah, promise you don't need to hide it anymore  
Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different  
Dare to be something more

 _Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was but sticks and stones_  
Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone  
You're not invisible  
Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be  
Invisible  
Oh, invisible

 _These labels that they give you just 'cause they don't understand_  
If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend  
Waving a flag, for who you are, and all you're gonna do  
Yeah, so here's to you and here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible

 _Yeah_  
You're not invisible  
Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now  
Yeah, someday you'll look back on all these days and all this pain is gonna be  
Invisible  
It'll be invisible

 


End file.
